srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Explore Phak-Rur
|Desc = The fortified seaport of Phak-Rur promises both adventure and peril for those willing to explore its ancient streets... |Base = 40 |Max = 50 |Reset = 15 |Req = None |Diff = |Thievery=Level/10 (rounded down) |Diplomacy=Level/10 (rounded down) |Notes = The full name of this area is Explore the City of Phak-Rur; AG-only }} Encounters Nothing You find nothing of interest. A band of Krogari A band of - 3 to 7 about to assault a person (of random age and gender). You may choose to ignore or attack the Krogari, who may either flee or engage you. Each Krogari wields a common weapon (short sword, dagger or axe) and fights you individually. Defeating all of them (though the last one will always flee) yields their weapons and some gold. On the 26th July 2010 (server time) this encounter was expanded slightly, as follows: After you attack the group of Krogari (it doesn't matter if they flee from you or fight you) there's a chance to be confronted by a man as you are about to leave. The first time you meet him he gives you a warning and you can: * Agree to his demands - He leaves without any trouble. It is currently unknown if this decision has any consequences * Attack him - You engage . When he flees from combat you receive 64 general experience * Refuse his demands - He gives you another warning and then attempts to leave. You can: ** Allow him to leave - He leaves without any trouble. ** Attack him - Things proceed the same way as if you directly attacked him. If you attack the man and then FLEE from combat you hear something from behind and see four small crimson spheres hurtling in your direction. You attempt to dodge them: . If you fail you need to pass a second |lose=Unknown, possibly death}}. Note: Whether you attack him or allow him to leave in the first encounter, he will attack you immediately in the second. It's still unknown whether this also happens if you agree to his demands, but it probably does. The second time you encounter the man he directly attacks you and again you fight . When he flees from combat you receive 64 general experience. The third time is exactly the same as the second, except for a slightly higher SP level (min. ~180, up to ~200?). The fourth (and so far final) encounter is the same as the previous two, but after the man flees you are told: As you make your way toward what you hope will be a safer section of the ancient seaport, something tells you that you haven't yet seen the last of the mysterious man you've come to know as a vicious and determined foe. After the fourth time you will no longer meet the One-Eyed Swordsman. Please note: Defeating the One-Eyed Swordsman four times does NOT end your encounters with the random groups of Krogari attacking random people. It only puts a (temporary) end to your encounters with him. Timikith's Shop After discovering this location, you may choose to return to it. This is a small shop run by Timikith, a stout, middle-aged man who collects and deals in odd, rare, and curious items of all sorts. Use an item to show it to Timikith. Timikith shows an interest in the following items, and will trade with you for them in exchange for a number of Adventurer Tokens, gold and/or other items. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sea Dragon Sighting You will see the 3 times. As you are about to leave the third time you will be approached by a female adventurer named Lyrril. She shows you a map that reveals the way to the Seacliffs and then leaves. See The Sea Dragon once you have access to the Seacliffs. A Pickpocket You notice a man trying to pickpocket you. You confront him before he can steal your money and he attempts to flee. You can: * Let him go - nothing happens, you can encounter him again later * Give chase - See The Stone Column once you catch him. Category:Explorable Locations